<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite volte by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288790">Infinite volte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L'attraversaspecchi, No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Introspection, Introspettivo, Malinconico, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Time Loop, What-If, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ofelia correva senza sosta in mezzo a un fitto banco di nebbia. Un'improvvisa folata di vento disperse immediatamente quella foschia tato fastidiosa, rivelando l'ambiente circostante: Ofelia stava in piedi in mezzo al nulla, come fosse sospesa su un abisso profondo e nero, circondata da una moltitudine di specchi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ofelia/Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite volte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it</em><br/>Prompt</strong>: <em>Time loop</em></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>
            <span>Day 27</span>
          </span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span><br/>
<span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Time loop</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>L'attraversaspecchi</em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Verde</em></span><br/>
</span><br/>
</p></div></div>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>    <span><br/>      <span><strong><span class="u">! AVVERTENZA!</span></strong><br/>Possibile spoiler per chi non ha letto l'ultimo libro: "<em>Echi in tempesta</em>". </span><br/>    </span><br/>  </p></div></div><p> </p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
<span>Ofelia correva senza sosta in mezzo a un fitto banco di nebbia. Ogni tanto inciampava sui suoi stessi piedi, rischiando di finire rovinosamente a gambe all'aria, per poi ritornare sui suoi passi cercando di aguzzare la vista per trovare un qualsiasi punto di riferimento in quel fitto bianco. Un'improvvisa folata di vento disperse immediatamente quella foschia tato fastidiosa, rivelando l'ambiente circostante: Ofelia stava in piedi in mezzo al nulla, come fosse sospesa su un abisso profondo e nero, circondata da una moltitudine di specchi. Si guardò attorno, confusa, e si avvicinò alla prima superficie riflettente. I suoi passi non producevano alcun suono su quella lastra invisibile, così come gli specchi non mostravano il riflesso dell'ambiente circostante.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Ofelia alzò un sopracciglio, puntò lo sguardo sul piano lucido della cornice più vicina e vi poggiò una mano guantata. Dentro, in un primo momento, non vi scorse nulla, nemmeno la sua immagine. Poi, improvvisamente, vide qualcuno che si avvicinava lentamente verso di lei. Riconobbe Thorn in quella figura longilinea e un sorriso le affiorò sulle labbra. L'aveva cercato per così tanto tempo dopo il suo ultimo tentativo, non poteva credere di averlo lì, a un soffio di distanza. Si avvicinò allo specchio fino a sfiorarlo col naso, come a volerci entrare dentro per afferrare Thorn e riportarlo indietro. Ma non poteva, non finché il suo riflesso continuava a restare celato chissà dove. Sperava solo che lui potesse farlo, guardare sé stesso e attraversare lo specchio ancora una volta.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Era così vicino, un altro passo e avrebbe potuto allungare una mano. Ofelia era in trepida attesa, l'avrebbe afferrato prontamente - o almeno, sperava di riuscire a coordinare i suoi movimenti per risultare quanto meno pronta a tirarlo fuori da lì - e l'avrebbe finalmente riabbracciato. Ma qualcosa non andò secondo i suoi piani. Thorn sfiorò la superficie con le dita, senza attraversarla. Guardò Ofelia con rassegnazione e poggiò la mano a palmo aperto in prossimità di quella della ragazza. Così vicini, ma dolorosamente lontani, <em>di nuovo</em>.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Si guardarono negli occhi per lunghi attimi, dilatati in un tempo pressoché inesistente in quel luogo. Poi, improvvisamente, qualcosa si avvinghiò al corpo di Thorn e iniziò a tirarlo indietro. Ofelia sgranò gli occhi nel vedere numerose mani afferrarlo per portarlo via da lì e il panico si impossessò di lei. Non poteva perderlo di nuovo, non poteva sopportare di dividersi nuovamente da lui. Batté i piccoli pugni contro la liscia superficie e lo chiamò a squarciagola mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi sempre di più. Provò nuovamente ad attraversare quello specchio, sperando con tutta sé stessa che il suo riflesso tornasse visibile per farla passare. Ma quella speranza risultò vana e Thorn diventò un piccolo puntino lontano.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Ofelia tentò il tutto e per tutto: prese la ricorsa e si lanciò contro la cornice. Lo specchio andò inesorabilmente in frantumi, spargendo frammenti silenziosi sul nero abisso. Anche gli altri specchi esplosero uno dietro l'altro e lei si rannicchiò su sé stessa per evitare che le schegge potessero ferire il vuo viso. Quando anche l'ultimo granello si posò sul pavimento trasparente, la ragazza aprì gli occhi e si tirò in piedi, sconsolata: la nebbia era tornata fitta e impenetrabile. <em>Aveva fallito, ancora e ancora</em>. Ormai aveva perso il conto di quante volte si era trovata a un passo dal salvare Thorn e di quante tante altre era tornata al punto di partenza, in mezzo a quel bianco asfissiante. Era un loop dal quale non sapeva ancora come uscire, ma non si sarebbe arresa tanto facilmente. Lo aveva promesso a sé stessa, a Berenilde e, soprattutto, a Thorn stesso. L'avrebbe portato indietro, anche se questo avrebbe significato trovarsi infinite volte a combattere con la delusione di un nuovo fallimento.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p><span><span></span></span><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>615</em></span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>